


Caps Off

by chisqua



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Graduation, I have no excuses, fem!Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisqua/pseuds/chisqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>graduation story with fem!Jean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caps Off

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize. I have no excuses for why Jean is a girl.

Eren could feel the pair of eyes burning into the back of his head. He ignored it for as long as he could during the event, but he’s impatient and tired and not in the mood.

He turns in his seat and tries to find the owner of the glare. He already knows who it is before he finds them, but there’s a certain feeling of accomplishment he gets when he returns the ugly look. Sure enough, Jean’s eyes are narrowed in his direction.

Eren mouths something obscene and turns around. The superintendent is almost done with the last speech, and the band at the right corner of the stage is getting ready to strike up for the recessional march, which means that Eren will be free. 

Not even a minute later, the superintendent announces the graduating class of 2006 and everyone stands up and tosses their cap into the air. Eren throws his high without caring where it lands. He’s not going to wear it ever again, anyway.

Eren struggles against the crowd of 200 high school graduates to reach the main exit of the gym. His guardians have probably already rushed out to the lawn, where they’ll undoubtedly want to take photos. Before he makes it out, though, he’s accosted by Mikasa and Armin, who hadn’t been too far from each other in the seating arrangement. The three of them link arms and walk out into the bright sunshine.

Just as Eren predicted, he’s taking a handful of pictures by various people—classmates, parents, parents of friends, and friends of parents—but Eren’s still impatient and tired and not in the mood. His smile keeps slipping the longer the process takes. It’s no surprise when Eren excuses himself to go for a walk.

He’s merely wandering the parking lot in the hopes that he’ll be left alone. It’s apparently too much to ask for, though, because he’s discovered by Jean. She’s stomping towards him with a purpose. Eren doesn’t really want to know what that is, but he’s too late. She catches up to him before he can go much farther.

“Horse-face,” he says. It’s been his greeting for her since they were nearly eleven and Jean had insisted on wearing coveralls all the time. He had meant to call her a farmer or some such, but he had blurted out the wrong word and his pride wouldn’t let him take it back. The nickname doesn’t carry the same connotation that it once did, though. If anything, Eren would call it affectionate. Not that he would go that far. 

“You dropped this,” she states without preamble. Eren is surprised to see his cap in her hand. 

“Uh, thanks,” he mumbles, but he doesn’t make any motions to take it from her.

She nudges him with the side of the cap. “C’mon. It’s yours.”

“But I don’t want it.”

“But it’s yours. I don’t want your shitty-ass hat.” She grabs his hand and forces the cap between his thumb and fingers.

He pushes it back towards her. “You apparently did if you picked it up. Just admit it, Jean. You want something to remember me by.” He feels a bit smug when he catches her cheeks firing up.

Eren’s expecting her to vehemently deny it, but instead, she hugs the cap close to her chest. “Fine,” she snaps and begins walking away.

Eren’s heart drops into his stomach at the sight of her back. “Wait!” he calls. Surprisingly, she does.

He’s floored by her behavior. Where was the girl who punched him in the seventh grade for calling her a lesbo? Where was the girl who always shot down his tirades about how the government needs more soldiers? He pulls on Jean’s arm to turn her around. She complies.

“I really do think that you should keep it,” he says. “I want you to have something to remember me by.”

Jean seems just as surprised by him. “Why?” she asks, but before she can let Eren answer, she’s reaching for her neck and pulling on a chain there. With a bit more fumbling, she’s handing over the pendant that Eren’s noticed hanging there for the last two years. “Here,” she mumbles. “I didn’t like this anyway.”

Eren gazes at the pendant lying in his palm. He knows she’s lying to him because a woman wouldn’t wear a pendant she hated nearly every day since the beginning of junior year. “I can’t,” he tells her and tries to hand it back. She won’t take it.

“It’s mine to give to whoever, dumbass. Wear it,” she takes the pendant once more, but she places it around his neck instead. 

She takes a step back to see how it looks. She seems satisfied because she pats his chest. “There. You don’t look so ugly now,” she announces.

Eren snorts. “Thanks.”

The two look at each other. Eren wonders if this will be the last time in his entire life that he’ll see her, assuming he’ll live through the army. Jean, the girl who had shaped his childhood by not taking his crap and forcing him down a peg or two. He thinks that maybe he should shake her hand or something to thank her, but before he can embarrass himself, he feels an arm grasp his neck and force him down to her height.

The kiss isn’t mind-blowing, but he finds that it’s kind of desperate. She pulls at his lips with her teeth, and then Eren retaliates with a tongue prodding at hers. They keep at it for a few minutes with a few breaths taken in between rounds before they plunge back in; there’s no clear winner to their dance of dominance so they keep going to find one. 

It’s a shout that pulls them apart. Eren can tell that it’s Mikasa, even from this distance, but he’s reluctant to leave Jean. Jean, however, refuses to look up at him now, and he finds himself a little bit pissed off about it.

Fine, he thinks. He decides to walk away. He’s definitely not going to see her again anytime soon, anyway.

Before he can get too far away, though, a voice holds him back. “I’ll miss you,” he hears. Eren stops for a moment to consider that statement and turns around to face the speaker. Jean’s eyes are still focused on her shoes, but her cheeks are bright red.

He can’t help the smile that climbs his face. “I’ll miss you too, Horse-face.”

“Whatever, asshole.”


End file.
